Jupiter Tempest
Jupiter Tempest (木星嵐, Mokusei Arashi) is a Gourmet Bounty Hunter soley contracted by the organization of the Bishokukai. Appearance Jupiter is a muscular man with long, silver hair. His eyes have black outlines around them, giving him a very intimidating look. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings. Jupiter's attire consists of a high collared, black cloak which also bears his light blue markings at the end of the cape, sharp blue claws around his neck that is collected together on a string as a necklace, a dirty sash around his waist to hold onto his baggy pants. He also have a golden ring on his right arm that wraps around his muscle. Personality Jupiter is a lively person. He enjoys talking to others and would usually listen to their stories and adventures. Jupiter is often seen taking naps around several places. He has a habit of riling people up, teasing them and as a result, the ones who are teased usually ends up being fired up for battle which is what Jupiter hoped was going to happen. He dislikes cowards who hides in the shadow rather than taking care of themselves. Aside from his comrades, he has little to no respect for other Bishokukais and is shown to be quite irritated at having to be close to them. While on the battlefield, Jupiter is very cold towards his opponents, killing them without any mercy. It's not because he hates them, it's because he needed money to buy himself food so he wouldn't starve himself to death. History Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jupiter is known as a "combat grandmaster", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need of any Gourmet Cells. When he does employ his signature ____, however, the power of Jupiter's melee attacks is boosted further by using it to increase the force power of his punches. He is able to overwhelm a physically specialized fighter in close quarters altercations with extreme dexterity and flexibility. Jupiter's years of experience on the battlefield honed his strategic ingenuity. He could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. He could form and verify any theories he comes up with using small details. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Jupiter was knowledgeable on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Physical Abilities Unbelievable Strength: Being a grandmaster hand-to-hand combatant, Jupiter possesses unbelievable strength, being capable of lifting objects 5 times bigger than him in size and carry them with ease. In situations where his opponents isn't life-threatening, Jupiter does not need to focus his strength into a fist, he is able to focus his to even the tip of his finger. He proven dozens of time when he was seen capable of sending his opponents flying across a city by just the flick of a finger. Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Jupiter's moves are so quick and elegant, he is said to be almost impossible to see. Jupiter's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with _____, as well as _____. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge projectiles with ease. It is even hard for _____ to even keep track of this speed. He has been able to take down enemies in the blink of an eye thanks to this marvelous speed. A magnificent combination of his speed is his agility. Jupiter is truly agile and limber, his flexibility allow him to make fluid elegant movements that can be quite unpredictable. With his high intelligence, he is able to twist and turn and make sudden movements to counter his opponent's attacks. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Stamina: Mental Abilities Powers Full Course Menu Quotes Trivia